


Sacrifices for Science

by closemyeyesandleap



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crackish but also some angst, Drunk YoYo, From Sad to Silly, Gen, Mack is a teddy bear, Very Drunk Daisy, post-season 5 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closemyeyesandleap/pseuds/closemyeyesandleap
Summary: When Daisy is frustrated about one of Terrigenesis' less-desirable side effects, YoYo devises a plan to help out her friend.(Set two weeks after the Season 5 finale.)





	Sacrifices for Science

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this counts as a trigger warning, but I'm a little uncomfortable with how this fic unapologetically depicts alcohol as a coping mechanism, so this is me (apologetically) suggesting that if that's something you struggle with, best pass this one by.

Elena awoke to a tightness in her shoulders and the feeling of metal poking into her side. 

_¡Otra vez con esta vaina!_ , she grumbled beneath her breath, twisting to move the offending limb. Her arm was stuck underneath her back, hard as a rock in her mattress.

She glanced over at Mack. He remained asleep despite her low outburst, his chest rising and falling with his breaths. Good. Elena would hate to wake him for what was quickly becoming a nightly occurrence.

Her arms ached. She reached instinctively out, trying to stretch stiff joints that no longer existed. With a sigh, Elena let her mechanical arms fall back onto the covers.

It was shaping up to be another sleepless night.

As Elena lay in bed, trying not to fidget to avoid waking Mack, her stomach began to rumble. The sound grew louder and louder, and she decided to give into the urges of her Inhuman metabolism. Pulling herself out of bed, she slipped into a pair of flip-flops by the bed and moved quietly into the Lighthouse’s corridors. 

Once in the hallway, she shook out her arms. It did no good. The stubborn ache persisted. 

Oh well. She distracted herself with a mental inventory of the kitchen’s fridge. Perhaps she would find a bit of that chicken left over from the night before, the kind with the bacon and scallions that Mack had prepared with such pride. Or maybe she would dig into the pile of fresh fruit that they constantly kept in stock after months in space and on the run.

Or both. Definitely both.

Lost in thoughts of bacon and mangos, Elena rounded the corner into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks before she could reach the fridge and claim her prize.

A huddled figure sat at the wide, concrete table. Her back was to Elena, yet Elena recognized Daisy’s form.

At first, Elena assumed that Daisy had fallen asleep at the table. Despite Elena’s entrance, Daisy remained motionless. Her hair hung limply in tangles over her shoulders and down her back, and formless black sweater engulfed her. A half-empty beer bottle sat loosely in Daisy’s hand. Two more empty ones sat beside her.

Elena stepped back instinctively. She flirted with idea of abandoning her midnight snack and returning back to bed to avoid the awkward silence that always arose between her and Daisy these days. 

No. Not with Daisy looking so fragile. Elena felt her heart stirring for her friend, whatever their recent differences.

Elena walked around the table, in front of Daisy. Daisy didn’t look up at her. Instead, she kept staring ahead, a blank look stamped across her pallid face.

Elena’s heart dropped. “News from May?” she breathed.

Daisy shook her head. She looked up at Elena for the first time, her eyes full of sorrow.

YoYo didn’t know what to say, so she slipped in the empty chair next to Daisy. “May I?” she motioned at the beer.

Daisy shrugged. “Doesn’t do anything anyway.”

Elena nodded and took a swig. “Yeah, I know. Just another perk of Terrigenesis. Endless sobriety.”

Daisy sighed. “Never really cared, but now…. Now, I’d give anything to just not think for a while.”

Elena sat next her friend, studying her own mechanical hand that was clutching the remainder of Daisy’s beer. Suddenly, she got an idea. 

“You know,” said Elena, “we probably can still get drunk. Just beer is uh, too weak.” Her eyes glittered. “But I know where Mack keeps SHIELD’s secret stash of liquor.”

Daisy ogled her, before shaking her head. “No, don’t do that. Mack’ll be pissed.” 

Elena shrugged. “We’ll call it science. Then, if we ever get captured by a super-villain with a super evil plan of intoxicating all the Inhumans, we’ll know how to resist.”

Daisy managed to get up her energy enough to roll her eyes at Elena, but then her mouth broke into a slight grin. 

Elena beamed. “One second.”

In four flashes of movement later, the table was covered in bottles—a tall container of Bacardi 151, a wider bottle of dark rum, a few cylindrical bottles of gin, some narrow whiskeys, and two six packs worth of beer. 

Daisy finally smiled openly. “Wow, great service at this joint.” 

Elena grinned back at her, grabbed two glasses, and started to pour.

At first they drank slowly, in silence. The straight liquor burned on their lips, but their bodies felt as if they were drinking little more than Kombucha. Elena noted that Daisy emptied her and refilled her glass far more quickly than she. 

After about an hour, Elena was feeling a bit giddy. Daisy, on the other hand, looked on the threshold of drunk.

“More rum!” Daisy requested, holding up her glass.

Elena laughed. “Sorry, _chica_ , all gone.”

Daisy looked indignant. “Why is the rum gone?” 

“Woah there, Captain Jack. We still got gin.” 

Daisy puzzled over her options, then nodded vigorously. 

A while later, Daisy was well over the threshold of drunk, and Elena was beyond tipsy.

“ _¡Oye, Margarita! ¡Pásame otra cerveza!_ ”

Daisy’s glazed eyes lit up. “Margaritas! I want one!” She slurred. “Gimme, gimme, gimme!” She grasped at Elena.

Elena facepalmed. “No, _niña, you’re_ Margarita. In Spanish, _Margarita_ means Daisy! And now give me a beer, whatever-your-name-is!” 

“I’m not a margarita!” Daisy protested. “I’m a daisy! I mean-” She put her hands on her hips like an indignant child, “-I’m Daisy!”

Elena rolled her eyes. She was drunk, sure, but she was nowhere near as far gone as Daisy.

“Whatever you say, Margarita,” Elena teased, making her way over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbing herself another beer. 

“What on earth is going on in here?” Elena looked up to see a sleep-ridden but concerned Mack puzzling down at her.

“Mack!” Daisy stumbled across the room, kicking the bottles lying on the floor as she went. She wrapped her arms around one of his and hung on, as if his arm were a vine for swinging. “Guess what?”

Mack shot a half-bemused, half-concerned look at Elena before turning his gaze on Daisy. “Dare I ask, Tremors?”

“Your girlfriend, she think- thinks that I’m a margarita!” Daisy declared. “But I’m not, see? Cause I don’t got any tequila in me!” She beamed at him, her face flushed.

Mack glanced around at the bottles strewn across the table and on the floor. “Looks like you’ve got just about everything else in you, though. What the hell, YoYo?”

Elena grinned. “ _Es un sacrificio por la ciencia,_ Mack!”

“You know, maybe my Spanish isn’t as good at-” Mack consulted the kitchen clock “-3:30 in the morning, but did you just say that you and Daisy getting drunk off your asses on what should have been a three-month supply of SHIELD liquor is a sacrifice for science?”

“Yeah it is!” Daisy punched the air and tumbled back a little.

Mack maneuvered Daisy into a chair before turning to Elena. “Care to explain?”

She rolled her eyes and gave Mack the clearest, if a little slurred, explanation she could. “Terrigenesis doesn’t just give Inhumans powers. It also speeds up our metabolism and increases our tolerance to alcohol.” She gestured around the room. “And sooo, Daisy and I wanted to know if it was even possible for us to get drunk anymore.”

Daisy giggled. “It is,” she insisted in a stage-whisper. “It just takes a lot.” She suddenly grew distracted by a lock of her own hair swinging in front of her face. “Ooh! I should go blonde!”

Mack raised his eyebrow at Daisy before turning his attention back to YoYo. “Good to know.” He sighed. “We’re lucky that we didn’t have another Remorath attack or something, though, with my two best fighters this wasted.”

“No!” Daisy protested. “I can still fight, look!” She extracted her hands from her hair and flung her arms into the air, and the ground seemed to rumble for a moment in choppy, irregular waves, sending bottles clattering everywhere.

“Woah now, none of that.” Mack placed his hands firmly on Daisy’s shoulders. “Damn, even your quakes are drunk.”

The rumbling died down. That brief burst of energy seemed to drain Daisy, and her head flopped down on the table. She began to snore quietly. 

“Sorry, Mack,” Elena giggled, her arms reaching across Mack’s chest. She nuzzled against him. He led her to the table and pulled her a chair. After Elena sat down, he stroked her hair a few times and then glided across the room, picking up the fallen bottles.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured. He gathered the snoring Daisy in his arms and carried her out the door.

As he left, Elena felt her lids growing heavy and noted, gratefully, that the ache had finally abandoned her arms. In a moment, Mack returned. She felt him lift her up in his arms as well. Mack’s lips grazed her forehead as he carried her back to their room.

As Mack accommodated the comforter around her almost sleeping form, Elena smiled and gazed at Mack through almost-closed lids. “Thank you for sacrificing your liquor for science,” she purred. 

“Anytime, _mi amor_.” Mack caressed her hair, before adding, “although I can’t imagine it’ll happen again any time soon after you and Daisy discover result number two of your little Inhuman science experiment in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first attempt at writing humor, but since I'm me, I couldn't resist putting some sadness/angst in there too! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
